ROMEO AND JULIET bleach vers
by NIKKY RIMONOV
Summary: I m not good at doing summaries based from the story of Romeo and Juliet by Williams Shakespear the star crossed, saparate by destiny...will they can be togather? for your information. I m using the reall script for based this story
1. Chapter 1

Alright folks…this is it, my first ulquihime fanfic.

**I hope you like it.**

**Anyway…..maybe in this one it's a little bit OOC for some character. But don't worry I`ll keep up for always in line. I`m so sorry….this is for the sake of the story**

**BACK TO THE STORY**

**

* * *

**

ROMEO AND JULIET

Part I

Once upon a time there are two families live in Tierra. Both of the family live in rivalry, outbreaks and fighting, where civilian were always the one who have to be sacrificed for their fight, And the two family are Montegue and Capulet. They never want to have peace to each other. Montegue family who are skilled in sword and battle ability and the Capulet family who most of them are skilled in healing, they are always seek battle if they see their rival.

One day in Tierra street, the sun already rise. Renji Abarai and Ikaku Madarame from the capulets are take a wlak but they already being armed for alerting them self for sudden attack from Montegue.

" tsk..disputes between our masters and us their army" Renji say while holding his ready for sudden attack. He is the menservant of the capulets, he has skilled in battle. Even in swoard or in any weapon. But his skill is still not good enough if it compared to Ikaku.

" heeh…if one of those Montegue want to do old trick as sudden attack, I`ll attack them like mad " say Ikaku while took out his sword. In Tierra, Ikaku is one of man who feared by his sword skill and killing intention. Unlike Renji, he doesn`t have mercy if it`s about Montegue. " calm down Ikaku…if you do that, people around us will think that we capulet is as cruel as that filthy Montegue. Don't tarnish our name more and beside your sword skill is not quickly enough to strike your opponent " Renji say looking at the bald guy beside him while still walking.

They already chattered about montegue along the road. They are talking about how filthy those montegue are, how cruel they are ( well they are cruel too, they just pretend to be pure ), insult by insult they already throw for the montegue and suddenly the montegue pass on the same road as them and the already being armed.

" hey Ikaku, I guess this is time for us to show them who is the boss here…"whishper to Ikaku and for the reply, Ikaku just nods. In his mind Ikaku just say ' good one Renji…that's my partner'. After their little chit-chat whishper, Renji begin to declare fight to Montegue.

" Take out your sword Imbeciles.." Renji say while pointing his unshielded sword. And then Ikaku begin continue Renji`s words " yeah take out your sword and fight us. We want to know who is the strongest among us. lets sattle things up now" while draw his sword.

Ggio who hear that can really take that and begin to say " find, if that's what you wish…but don't regret it and weep" while taking his sword of form the cover.

Ggio vega, the wind tiger of Montegue is nick name in battle field. He is skilled in reap his opponents head, he is one of the good skilled in montegue`s family. He always pround about what he is and hei is a little bad tempered.

And when it`s about Capulet, he never hasistate about killing those Capulet`s heads. And now, the two Capulets challenge him. ' fine capulets, I will rip you down into pieces' that is what he think about this. And the fight begin.

While the fight already on, one of the other Montegue seems curious about the fight and then he approached the fight, and that is Yammi Riyalgo, Ulquiorra`s cousin.

" hey-hey you Capulet imbeciles. It`s not fair 3 to 1, how about if I join this battle. It`s not like I`ve anything to do " he say while unsheathe his sword. But before he can attack one of the Capulet, suddenly a voice approach to them.

" What have I found here…A Motegue have fight with my family manservant. It`s indeed rare to be found. If you want to have a fight, why don't you fight with me. It`s suit your rank than you fight my manservant "

And that voice are belongs to Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime`s cousin. And then Kurosaki begin to uncover his sword and point it at Yammi.

" whiew boy, slow down..I`m here just want to have peace..slow down man " Yammi say with lie eyes appear on his eyes. To be honest, he don't have anything better to do. So he come outside to see what`s new there and found this fight. he was too happy and forgot about the rivalry. He just want to have fight.

But then again, Kurosaki Ichigo already found the mean of the guy`s eyes and say " what ! peace you say? After I found you fighting my men…heeh that`s a bullshit. Liar. You and all of the Montegue`s all a liar. Now fight me you chicken "

"hahah Now you found me lying…you will regret it if you want to fight me, you low creature Capulet "

And then they begin to attack each other. During the battle, these people always insult each other. Insult by insult they throw to each other while attack by attack the do.

Attack, defend, attack defend and further more. Ichigo already exhausted already, but the man in front of him still not exhausted yet. ' is he a monster? We already doing this a few minutes ago…damn am I really weak. Fine then I`ve finish him now '. And then he prepare for his final blow.

Mean while, Prince Byakuya onhis hourse and his men take a walk in Tierra street. He want to see the state of population in his town. When he already in half of his walk, one of his resident run towards him. He seems in hurry and then one of the residents say "My Majesty, please *pant* hurry…I *pant* Please- "

" please tell me properly what happen " the prince say while look down at him.

"please My Majesty…there is fights between Montegue and Capulet- " the man already out of breath, but he is try harder to say the last "- there" he pointing at the end of the road. And then Byakuya just say " thank you " to the man and command his men to follow him.

After he already arrive at the place, he really found the Montegues and the Capulets have a fight. he really hate this moment, he keep asking to himself, why in this very beautiful day he have to found this two family fight?

From their gesture he already want to do the final blow. But before they do that, Byakuya already stop them

" STOP IT ALL OF YOU "

And with that command, they stop and looking at the prince

The prince starting to get down from his horse with an elegant movement and begin to say " I already enough seeing both of your family in this rivalry. I know it is useless for me to tell you about peace, and beside I do not care about both of the family ether. But I saw one of my population is hurt because of this useless fight and I do not want that. So here on shall I declare, and you as family represent have to listen properly that if one of your families member do this useless fight again I`ll send you to dead penalty " the prince say with a serious tone, but the families represent doesn`t hear it as a serious declare and then Byakuya begin to add his last words

" And this is serious. This is not negotiations, this is the last Warning for both of your families. Now get out of my sight and tell your family about this. I do not want to repeat myself "

With that command, the two family begin to separate them self. It is not like they can refuse him, The Prince. He is The Prince, he has authority to say that. Under their breath each family begin to scolding and insult each family.

After Yammi tell everything what he has to say to his family, the head of Montegue. Aizen Sosuke begin to declare to his people in entire mansion about the warning from Prince Byakuya.

* * *

MONTEGUE MANSION

( for the detail in Montegue Garden )

"Aaaah where is that boy…Ulquiorrra, where are you? Aah "Lady Montegue say. She is the queen of the mansion and in any mean, she is the wife of the lord Montegue, Sosuke Aizen.

She found Yammi in the hall and walk forward to him.

" Yammi, do you know where Ulquiorra is? And I`m glad that you are not injured during the fight with one of the capulet " she say to Yammi with gentle and sweet voice like mother.

" well Maddam, I do saw Ulquiorra. He is been training with his sword this early morning but after that I saw him walking to his room and thank you that you worried about me. It was no need " say Yammi to his motherly auntie.

With motherly look of worried, Lady Montegue begin to explain her son condition "well if you say so…anyway, I`m a bit worried about Ulquiorra. Lately I saw him in sad look and sometimes he blank out when I talked to him. And I heard that he begin to lock himself in his room, not want to come out side. Even in day and night times. I wonder what is wrong to my son "

And then suddenly, The Lord of the house seen to walking toward them from behind and say " I heard what you are talking about my lady. And yes indeed, he is been odd lately. I know his behaviors but this case is just weird. Oh that's right, how about you, Yammi. Talk to Ulquiorra about this. Maybe advice will help him " he say to Yammi.

Yammi know his advice will not work on Ulquiorra, He is just like a stone.

But before he can deny that request, Aizen continue his words

" You will do it would you " the lord say with such pressures to make his interlocutor can`t do much then do what he want.

Yammi know if this pressure will go on for the next couple of minutes he will scared as hell, so he better say what he want to hear and do it.

" fine…I`ll do it, but if it was usless don't angry with me. I already try " and with that he leaves the Lord Montegue and his lady alone.

* * *

MEAN WHILE IN CAPULET`S MANSION

( for the detail Lord Capulets work room )

" we, the Capulets and The Montegue are already in this dead penalty if one of our man kill each other. but as long as we can behave ourselves, we will not in that penalty. I know it has hard but at least we have to try, we already adult enough to do that " the Lord of the Capulet say to count of Ishida while he stand looking out from his window.

The Lord of the Capulets mansion, Urahara Kisuke. He is a little bit crazy but that is just his appearance. He do know when he have to be serious and when he have to be wise, when he have to be a warrior and when he have to be a father.

" yeah I know Mr. Capulet, I guess this is because of those Montegue who did it first and I`m sorry to hear that you will not freely insult them as you please and you will life in it not settle things up. But now my lord, how about my proposal? " say Count Ishida while sipping his tea and put the cup down. He is here in the place is because he want to take Orihime, the Juliet, to marry him. But before that he have to give the proposal first to her father.

Count Ishida, he is one of the count that rule Tierra. He is is rich, good looking gantleman, life in glory of richness and happiness around him. Urahara knew he will make her daughter always keep happy and keep her sun shune-like smile appear on her face. He do love her smile, everyone does. Even that is the devil itself.

" no. I won`t accept it. I already say to you that my Juliet, Orihime still under age. She is still 13. I won`t take her free play time just because of this proposal " he say with tone of annoyed, already face the young man in front him but still stand. He sure is the one who in glory. But this man, Count Ishida, he really is as stubborn as stone. He keep want to deny it that Orihime is still too young to be in marriage.

" don't worry, I`ll make her always smile, I`ll make her happy, I really love her. And beside there are already a lot of girls in Tierra already married in such young age " Count Ishida say with a little bit insist voice ( he really is stubborn )

Urahara already annoyed to the man in front of him. Why he really want to have her daughter anyway? Is this proposal about love or about body? He keep seek the answer about thet in his mind.

With a harsh tone, Urahara already give him the last warning about his misbehave.

" If you say so, then I say it`s too soon for Orihime to have marriage. And beside I don't want to her to experience her brother`s case. He died in such a young age and that was because this young marriage. He died because someone murder him because he marry one of the count lady in Tierra and that is because I`m so careless to let her have him. I won`t let that happened again to MY Juliet, Orihime. And beside if I do accept this proposal and our name, Capulets good name being tarnish because of this. Will you responsible for the consequences ? Remember, this is Capulets you dealing with. If you take one of Capulets member, you will have to deal with you like it or not "

And with that Ishida Uryuu or his glory name, Count Ishida. Cannot do anything than keep silent, he do know that very well who is the one he dealing with. And with that, he remember that he cannot do any better than apologizing to The Lord of the house.

"I`m sorry for my misbehave My Lord, I`ll not insist you anymore. But please consider this as next time. I mean, if I wait her, will you consider it? " he say to Urahara, the Lord of the Capulets Mansion. Urahara think about that for a while and it will be not bad at all if he wait, he have to wait if want her.

" Alright, I`ll consider it. But until that time, you have to be not harm her or anything else to her. And if you don't have anything to say, you may leave. I`m still have work to do" Urahara say. He know that it was no use but still, it was just for the warn him.

And with that Count of Ishida just give nods to Urahara and begin to leave the room.

* * *

**WAAAH THAT WAS LONG ( I guess )**

**And if you find many hard words, please forgive me. I use a little translator to made this and beside this is Romeo and Juliet. **

**And I`m sorry that some of the character is a little bit OOC. I`m really sorry. Please forgive me…**

**I use the real script of Romeo and Juliet to based this fanfic but I made view changing in this one…you know, this is about Ulquiorra, our emo espada….**

**He would never ( at least ) did like lovey dovey and say sweet nothings to girls, even with orihime.**

**Anyway…please give me reviews too make me do it better…I swear that your reviews make me better to do this….this is my first Ulquihime fanfic. So I look forward your reviews….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo everyone back with me, Qana….**

**I`m so happy today and yeah a bit sleepy. The weather is make me sleepy ( Damn Cold weather ) and thank you for reviewing I appreciate that. Really from deep in my heart. **

**Anyway, I`m sorry if there are lack word. Since I`m already sleepy when I made them and my mother asked me sleep because it was too late for a kid like me not went to bed –sigh- and I can`t review the words….hope you be understandable **

**Back to tha Story –beeing like Gin- XD**

**ROMEO AND JULIET**

**Part II**

Montegue Mansion

( in detail, Ulquiorra`s room )

" Yo Ulquiorra, My moody cousin, good morning " Yammi say while open his cousin`s door room. He know today is Saturday and his cousin here want to wake up late at this day, because Saturday is holiday and because today is holiday, he doesn`t want anybody to wake him up early. If anyone really dare wake him up in early time at Holiday, Ulquiorra will kick that person ass out of his room and it makes him even cold to anyone. That attitude make the whole people in the Mansion will not dare to wake him up at Holiday. But now Yammi, enters Ulquiorra`s room with intent in his mind to wake him up. ( hope God bless him )

" hey cousin wake up…it`s already morning. I`ve to tell you something, This is from your father " he say while shake his cousin`s body. He does have guts to do that.

And finally, Uquiorra wakes up but not fully wake up. Right now in Ulquiorra`s mind is just kick Yammi`s ass out of his room because disturbing his sleep, but when he remember that Yammi has massage from his father, he starting to focus and say, "say it straight, what is it? " with melancholy tone but a bit annoyed tone in his voice. It is like command if anyone heard it.

" well, I heard that you are begin to lock yourself in this room. And I`m here want to ask you what happened to you " he say while seeing Ulquiorra begin to moves in sit position. Ulquiorra`s green piercing cold eyes now on Yammi`s form, looking where he stand to Yammi`s eyes.

" that is not what father want to ask to me " he say with monotone tone.

Yammi begin to walk to the wall and leaning his back " well you got it right, this is your mother`s question and your father asked me to give you advice. And I know it will be useless " he say with his hand crossed on his chest.

Ulquiorra know that it will be useless if he kick yammi`s ass and sleep again. So he pull his blankets off from his body and he begin move to the drawer "so you mean, you are here for check me ? "

"yeah like that. Anyway I`m curious too, about your conditions lately, your changing behaviors are odd lately. Like someone who is in love.." with that, Yammi a bit surprised about what he really say.

And suddenly he felt a bit pressure from ulquiorra and then his head begin to move from the wall in front of him to his cousin. He really look at him, Ulquiorra look at Yammi with a bit surprised emotion cross his face and a second latter, his face back to stoic mode again. Yammi almost laugh to see his cousin`s reaction but he try not laugh. It is hard but he have to.

" tell me Ulquiorra, who is the lucky chick here? " he say. Still trying to hold his laughter. He always add to his mind to hold his laughter, repeat it in his mind to hold the laughter. He know that his cousin will deny that or say " none of your concern ".

In other hand, Ulquiorra want to refuse to say a thing to Yammi. He knew that Yammi hold his laughter and that is good thing. Because if he does laugh, Ulquiorra here will kick his ass more hard then he usually did to anybody who woke him up in holiday. But he think again, it`s not that bad to explain what condition he is in now and if Yammi scold him, he can just kill him. It was just a piece of cake. It`s not like there are any rules bound him to not kill the family member.

And then he begin to explain his condition.

" Rosalie… I`m in love with her " he say while his head look at other direction. Yammi can swear that he saw a bit flash pink in his cousin`s pale skinned face. Right now his mind cannot do anything than surprised.

"what the? That Rosalie? The chick that you met at the ball? " Yammi say with a surprised tone.

"yes "

" for the God sake, you really like her? man, listen to me…she is not yer style. I mean I know she is beautiful, smart and bla-bla-bla. But still, she is the one who will never want to deal with men. She will never look you. And remember you are Montegue and she is Capulet. and that`s the worst " Yammi say while seeing his cousin walking pass him to the drawer and then to bath room. but before he enter the bath room, Ulquiorra`s head turn to Yammi`s direction " yes, I know that "

After a minute letter.

" so what do you want to do now? " Yammi say still leaning his back to the wall.

"I don't know " is the only responds that Ulquiorra give to Yammi.

This is the first time Yammi see his cold cousin being like this. In his mind he begin to add ' he is not that cold after all '

" okay here is the advice. I don't care if you want it or not. How about you go to Capulet`s party. I heard that Capulet held party in their mansion this week. " Yammi say, while he walking towards his cousin, searching a chair for his sit.

" that is the idiot advice I have ever heard " Ulquiorra say with monotone while he put his hand to his pocket and see his cousin searching a chair . That is the idiot one, really idiot, he add that in his mind.

Finally Yammi found a chair for him to sit. " fine then if you don't want it. But to be honest…man you are really out of character right now. This is not your style. Weep and lock yourself in a room? I can`t believe it you become like this just because love…beside, it`s not like you have better to do. And you know what, your father became to think that you are useless in this mode " Yammi say with a harsh tone.

This is the truth he say about him right now. In his state now, he really looks like other person. This kind of attitude really not like him.

Ulquiorra think again, right now he look Yammi in the eyes. he see no lie in Yammi`s eyes. So this is the truth then, ' Oh shit, am I really that bad in this state I`m in now? ' he say in his mind. he dislike being useless and being out of character.

" so you mean I have to forget Rosalie "

" yes man, yes. You don`t want in this state forever, do you ? "

Yammi was right. He do not want in this state forever, He have to forget her. But was it really possible? is he really can do that. He had to try, no meter what.

"fine I`ll go there, but I do not think I can forget Rosalie " Ulquiorra say while sit on his bed, across the Yammi.

Yammi twitch his eye brow. His cousin`s respond is a little bit surprising him. ' he really does crazy about this Rosalie chick ' while sighing.

" Oh for the Heaven, Just go to that dumb party, Really. There are still a lot of girls will do to you. Just look at the mirror, you are handsome, rich, cool and whatever the chick dreaming off. Just pick whatever you like " he say with annoyed tone, Ulquiorra is really as stubborn as a child, hard and cold as Iceberg and that attitude really make Yammi a bit stress. But still this cousin of him really helped him a lot in many things, even though he denied it to say that as helps.

Next week later in Capulets Mansion ( for detail in Orihime`s room )

" Maid, do you know where Orihime is? Please call her here" Lady Capulet say to Orihime`s private Maid. Lady Capulet or Yuroichi Shihoin, is the wife of Urahara Kisuke. She has gold-like-cat eyes and her walk style almost like a cat. She is beautiful, smart, brave, Gantle mother and independent woman. She is been called ' cat woman ' in Tierra because her cat-like-look.

" I already told her to come…where is that girl? "she say while explore the house. "orihime..ORIHIME where are you? " in almost screaming tone. Matsumoto Rangiku, Orihime`s private maid plus Orihime`s best friend. She know Orihime`s secreet and anything about Orihime. She is been with Orihime since Orihime still a child, she really care to Orihime like her own little sister.

And suddenly a voice appear from the other room " I`m here…wait a minute I`ll go there "

And then a minute letter, Orihime already in the same room as everyone.

" what is the matter mother so you called me? "she say with a gentle and sweet voice. Orihime Inoue or everyone call the Juliet.

" okay here is the metter. Maid, can you leave us alone? I want to talk face to face with Orihime " Yuroichi say with a motherly voice. Rangiku know what this conversation will go. So she begin to leave the room. but before she can really outside the room, Yuroichi begin to add her last sentence. " wait, you don't have to go..I guess its fine to you hear this…you already been with Orihime since she was a kid after all. But you have to be quite "

Of course Rangiku do what the lady say and begin to close the door. She knew that Orihime will marry Count Ishida, soon or letter.

And then Rangiku begin to hug Orihime ( more like glomp to Orihime ). "oooh my baby…soon or later you will be marry someone…oh~ you really make me want to cry "

" Rangiku you stole my line about that…anyway, that's what I want to talk about. Orihime, what do you think about marriage? " Yuroichi say while look on Orihime`s form. And in the other hand, Rangiku look really want to say 'I`m sorry ' to the lady but can`t say it. To embarrassed for her so she just release Orihime.

Orihime is a bit surprise about what her mother ask, but she answered it instead. " That is what I dreamed off, mother…every girl would like to wear that wedding Gown, say the vow of our love and…" and with that she begin to babble around. Sometimes she do that without her knowledge. And suddenly Yuroichi call her name.

With Yuroichi call her name, she snapped back to the real world.

" Oh..uh I`m sorry mother. I guess I did it again "she say with sheepish smile. Of course Yuroichi already used to it, so she don't really mind. but her daughter attitude sometimes made her annoyed. So she just give a " hmm " to Orihime/

And then Rangiku begin to say what he think about this matter.

" aaah you Orihime, will soon be someone`s wife…I`m so happy for you…even my fox-like man never ask me about this. I still feel you were a baby yesterday "she pouted to Orihime. Yeah sure is Rangiku`s Boyfriend never ask her about this, because they rarely see each other. if they did, it will be worst.

Yuroichi who keep being aside because this nonsense babbling and she begin annoyed about this. "Rangiku, am I ever say to you to not interfere? And beside she is already adult enough now…anyway, there are a lot of woman in Tierra already become mother this days and I begin to think about accepting Count Ishida`s propose and he already proof himself about always make you happy "

" OH that handsome count…Orihime, you really is lucky. Outside those girl screamed to have him and now he ask you to marry him. Not surprising " Rangiku begin to interfere the conversation. She just can`t stay quite after all.

And this time, Yoruichi begin to angry to her but when she said about compliment to Ishida. She was agreed about what Rangiku said about him, so she just agreed her compliment.

" Indeed-indeed… he was rare. A man like that was indeed rare to be found, but hey, You already have your fox-man-like and beside you are not good enough for Count Ishida. And I heard that next week, you will marry him "

Now Rangiku blushed about what her Madam talking about. And yes it was true, she will marry him. And the lucky man hear is Gin, Ichimaru Gin. His face really like fox, creepy, and hide something that horrible inside him. Rangiku just give her madam a sheepish smile. She can think what she will say to return that topic.

Yuroichi knew that was the way to make her quiet and then she begin to continue her conversation with Orihime.

" so what do you think about marry Ishida? "

" from what mother say, I guess I`ll like this guy but about love him….I`ll try " Orihime say with sheepish smile. She didn`t know she can really love him or not. For her, he just a friend, Not more not less. The only person who she love is Ichigo, her cousin.

And then suddenly a servant come.

" Madam, the guest are come "

And then in return Yuroichi just nod to the servant and say " we will come- " and then look to Orihime "-Orihime " while her hand reached to Orihime.

At first, Orihime a bit confuse, but suddenly Rangiku say " Common girl what are you waiting for…this is your time to shine "

And with that, Orihime just give her beloved Maid a wide smile and nod.

Mean while in night, Tierra street near Capulets Mansion. Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Yammi begin to prepare themselves for the party.

In the other hand, Ulquiorra really can`t get it why he have to do this. Of course he don`t want to look miserable all day long like he used too when he still think about Rosalie. But is this the right way? Sneaking around like this in his family rival?

Yammi know that his cousin look confused and in deep thought right now.

"Hoy Ulquiorra, just calm down…nothing will happened as long as we behave ourselves"

With that Ulquiorra snapped to the reality. " this is dumb, why am I have to do this. This is just like surrounded ourselves to death " he say with indifferent tone. And yes he made that point right. This is Capulet`s Mansion and in that Mansion will be more Capulet`s.

" Naah it won`t happened….you are just scared- " Grimmjow say while make tie

"-Beside, we will here just have you dance with those chicks and be gone "

" I`m not dancing " Ulquiorra say while smoothed his black jacket. He do can dancing but he just not feel like doing it.

" Owh common Ulquiorra…just this night, trust me…just get the chick and go home. That's our goal now " Grimmjow say.

After they ready to enter the party, Grimmjow begin give them a mask.

"What is this for? " Ulquiorra say while looking at the mask that Grimmjow gave. It looks like an ordinary mask but surrounds it. It was a little bit sparkle. The mask surrounds color is black and the sparkle is green. It catchy on his eyes, it made his eyes more beautiful.

Grimmjow begin to laugh, but if he laughed out loud the Capulet`s will hear them. So he try to hold his laughter. After he can hold his laughter, he answer Ulquiorra`s answer.

"This is mask party idiot… you have to wear mask in mask party...or Yammi didn't tell you about what party we going to? "

Ulquiorra didn't answer and yes Yammi didn't tell him about the party. But for some point he glad that it was mask party. If it`s not, they will in doom.

Grimmjow know when Ulquiorra keep silent so that mean is true. And then he begin to walk to Yammi place and hit Yammi`s with his hand.

"Idoit, why you weren't tell him about the party…if you told him in the first place he won`t ask anything and I don't have to answer anything "

And then Yammi say while " sorry I forgot, but could you stop hitting me, it hurt "defending himself from Grimmjow`s hit.

"of course it`s hurt Idiot, if it`s not those fighter will not die bleeding in fights " Grimmjow say while still hitting Yammi. he enjoys hitting Yammi.

In other hand, Ulquiorra who see the useless fight begin to walk away, he already irritated with the fight.

Grimmjow who know Ulquiorra already in half way from them begin to catch him by his shoulder " HOY-HOY slow down man…this is your chick catching party. Don't just go away like that "

" are you already done with your useless fight? " he say to Grimmjow who right now surprised with his reply.

Grimmjow a bit confuse to answer Ulquiorra`s question and then he decided to say " yes " to Ulquiorra.

" good, because if you still do that useless fight you doing just now. I will going home " Ulquiorra say in return with cold voice.

Mean while Yammi look at his hand watch and it almost late to go to party. And then he begin to say " enough with the chit-chat, now let`s go ". And with that they wear their mask and enter the party.

Mean while in the Capulet`s Mansion entrance, Kisuke Urahara with his brown suit greets the guest with smile.

" welcome gentlemen. Ah ha ladies! which one of you will deny to dance?...welcome, gentlemen. I have seen the day that I could tell a whispering tale in a beautiful lady`s ear, such as would delight her. You are welcome, gentlemen! " he say while smiling to the guest. They guest give him nods and smile in return.

And behind the guest, there are two Montegue and the other was their friend ( according to his sight ) who sneaking to the party and that is Ulquiorra, Yammi and Grimmjow.

Urahara already know that they are The Montegue but he still great them.

Ichigo know that two of them were Montegue and he saw his uncle did let them enter the party. He confused so he go beside his uncle.

"Uncle, Why you let them enter? they are Montegue and you know it" he ask his uncle with whisper.

Urahara just chuckle to his nephew`s question. " now-now…Ichigo just let them be. As long as they behave them self and not make my party in mess, I`ll let them " he say while still greats the guest.

For Ichigo, his uncle`s answer isn`t enough. " They are our enemy, our rival, why they have to enter our party anyway? And beside there is someone who annoy me "

" I bet this someone must be Ulquiorra "

" yes he is "

" Don't worry, he and his friends will behave themselves. If they aren't, it will be death for them " he say to his nephew.

" no you don't need whole Capulet`s to kill him, I can do myself "Ichigo say with arrogant voice but still in whisper.

Kisuke begin to feel that his guest begin to uncomfortable with what Ichigo say and then he say " fine, It`s up to you. Now go..you already made my guest uncomfortable "

"but uncle…" Ichigo say in return.

"no but. Now go…" and with that, Ichigo begin to leave his uncle.

In the other hand, Ulquiorra seeing a beautiful angel like lady who has sunset colored hair, fair skin, cute and angelic voice. She seem lost around the guest and can`t see straight because she is behind a huge tall man`s back. So he approached her.

" you seem lost " he say with his cold voice while his hand in his pocket.

At first she a bit confuse and then when she look his piercing green eyes, in her mind she begin to say ' what a beautiful eyes ' and then the man who was in front of her clearing his throat . With that sudden voice, she snapped back to reality.

" o-oh sorry. And yes I`m lost…I can`t see straight. That man`s back block out what in front of me.." she say while look down.

And then the man in front of her begin to turn around and begin to say " follow me, girl "

At first she confused with what she heard and hesitated, because she don't know him. So she just stand there.

Ulquiorra who knew that the girl still stand there turn to her and say " do you want to go out from this crowd or you just want to stand there until the party is over " with indifferent voice and face.

Orihime a bit scared of what the man say. The way he say it, it was cold but he made his point right. She can`t stand here all day long, so she decided to follow him.

Ulquiorra see the girl begin to understand her situation now, so he led her to the quite place where the guest are not crowded enough.

While the man in front of her led the way, Orihime in the other hand can`t walk properly because the guest are too crowded. She almost stumbled because of the guest foot. And then she knew that the man in front of her already disappeared. She begin to look left and right her. But the she can`t find him. And suddenly a hand begin to pull her hand. Orihime almost jump by the sudden touch, the gloved hand. And then the owner of the hand appeard and that`s the man who led her just now.

" You are slow " is what the man say to her

" I`m sorry….I can`t keep up with you..can you slow down a bit? "

The man begin to turn around and continue to led her while his hand still in his pocket. but this time, the man`s speed slowed down.

And then suddenly the man felt a hand wrap his hand and then turn around to see his left side. And that hand was Orihime`s hand.

"I don't want to lost anymore " just what Orihime`s say.

The man want to let off the hand but she made it right, if he let out her hand off him, she will lost again. So he decided to let her wrap his hand.

And when he found a quite place and less guest, he begin to make her let off his hand. And then Orihime let off his hand and begin to say, " thank you for leading me to this place, I appreciate that " with sheepish smile.

" Anytime " just what he say in return while he see her face.

And with that the atmosphere begin to cold silent

" so..do you want to dance with me ? "

" I don't dance " he say while his hand still in his pocket.

Orihime a bit disappointed with what she heard. Even though they are a bit far from the music, but they still can hear it.

"Oh common…this is party remember, in party we have to dance, now common " she say with cheery voice while pull his hand to let him dance. Unexpectedly, the man in front of her really well in dance. 'wow, I thought he say that because he can`t dance '

After minute by minute they spent together with dancing and chat ( mostly Orihime who talk more, Ulquiorra just give her nods if he agree and if he is not, he will give comments with his stoic and indifferent voice), suddenly Rangiku follow her form.

Rangiku really can`t believe it that the man in front of her lady was Ulquiorra, the only son of Montegue`s lord and even more she think that her mistress didn`t notice it yet.

" Mistress, Lady Capulet want to talk to you "

Orihime who now cling to Ulquiorra`s form begin to let him off while give her special maid a nods and begin to leave.

After Orihime leave, Ulquiorra see that Yammi was not far from where he stood. So he go to Yammi`s place.

"is she a Capulet? "

But too bad, Yammi didn`t answer his question and begin to say "whoops, it`s time for us to go…you already get the chick so it`s time for us to get the hell outta here " while pushing Ulquiorra out from the crowd.

" Grimmjow? "

"naah…he is already out from this house a minite ago. I`m here for search you but unexpectedly you are found me " Yammi say while still push Ulquiorra out from the crowd. Finally they already out from the crowd and begin to leave the mansion but the one who don`t really want to go is Ulquiorra. This is the first time for him to wish that God let the time stop for a while, he do like the girl`s company. No, not just like, he really like her company.

In other hand, Orihime who already talk to her mother and now in her room begin to talk about her night with the mysterious green eyed man to her maid.

"Rangiku-san, do you know the man who I dance with? From your reaction just now, I know you know him "

Rangiku really sure that her mistress didn't notice it at all that he is the member her rival`s family.

"well, of course I know…aaah…he is…" she say while stalling. She actually don`t want to stalling with her mistress, but she don`t want to make her happy, really happy mistress become gloomy because she say the truth.

" tell me-tell me Rangiku-san..please tell me.."Orihime say with pleading voice. Rangiku can`t stand when Orihime begin to use her pleading voice...she think that it was too hard to keep stalling her so she say the truth.

" Fine, if you really want to know him a lot…but don`t disappointed okay- " she say while take a deep breath but not really deep.

"okay I won`t..please tell me..Rangiku-san.." Orihime say while grab her hand with pleading eyes appear on her eyes.

"stop that eyes….okay I`ll say it. He is the only son of Montegue, Ulquiorra. Now you happy " she say while she put her hand on her wrist.

Orihime surprised about what she hear…that man who was help her is one of her family`s rival? Montegue? Why is have to be him? he didn't look bad at all? He didn't even make her really scared to death like what her family told her what montegue look like when she was a child.

Rangiku, who look her mistress face begin a little bit disappointed, begin to hold her mistress chin and say "Orihime…I already say don't disappointed. If you disappointed you will put your sad face and I don`t like that "

" But Rangiku-san…he didn`t look bad..I mean, it was not like what everybody told me when I was a child. I enjoy his company..he was nice to me" she say with sad voice. Rangiku at a time like this just can pat her head and say " I know Orihime, I know…it`s already written all over your face "

And suddenly a voice begin to call her name, and it was her mother. This is still a party so she still has to attend the party. And when she already go to the party once again, Ichigo who accidentally hear their conversation begin to follow his cousin`s to the party while he say " damn Ulquiorra…he just used Orihime`s pure heart to let us down…I swear I`ll let this happened again and If he go near her I`ll cut his head "

**HWAAAAAH THAT `S LOONG….LONGER THAN BEFORE**

**Okay first, I`m sorry if you find the OCC-ness in here. I`m really sorry about that…**

**And if you have any idea about that please review me..**

**Second, don't just read this fanfic….try to give me your idea about this…just be honest to me and I`ll make it better next time..Because if you are not reviewing, how come I know you like it or not and I can`t get better about this..**

**Third, Thank you very much who already give me review…I appreciate that. From the bottom of my heart XDD**

**Okay maybe that's for now….really I need your review. **

**I don't mind if you give me critics or whatever related that, critics make me better XD**

**I love you all **

**Don't forget to push the REVIEW button after read this okay guys XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yoooo...finally, I`m back again. With New story XD**

**Man, I dont mean to abondon this fict and to be honest, I dont have time for writting a fanfic.**

**My time already in limit ( Now I begin to remember Muse-Time is running out. I like that music though, reminds me with ULQUIHIME )**

**Okay, first of all, I`m sorry for this fucking long delay. Because My school gave me a lot of homework to do...-_-**

**MAYBE THATS ALL FOR NOW...**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS XD**

**bleach is not mine, but thict fic is mine XD**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

After they get out from the party, Ulquiorra keep looking at the Capulet`s mansion where his beuty and sweet girl life.

His look reflect that he dont want to go anywhere again, he want to stay. But in this mansion, there are a lot of his family enemies, his enemies. Now he curse his family for having a stupid rivalary.

But what can he do, he already born as Montegue. of course he cant ask God to not born him.

" haaah...curse you my family for having this stupid rivalary " He say with murmer and low voice.

Then Grimjow heard what Ulquiorra say just before then decide to stop walking for more.

" What the hell is that for? Cuersing your own family? and let me guess, you already found the new chicks. Are you not? ", say Grimmjow while cross his hand on his chest. Hearing that comment, Ulquiorra of course stop walking also, followed by Yammi.

' So, he heard my cuersing murmur...', say Ulquiorra in mind. While he think like that, Yammi then jump up with other sentencess for making Grimmjow thought more true. " Ah yeah. This _prince charming_ already found his new princess. And that`s The Capulet. What a surprising..." with a sarcastic tone, Yammi say.

With that, Grimmjow just shaking head in unbelieve thought. This is why he can stand him more or less, He just really unreadeble. While Shaking his head, Grimmjow begin to say, " Seriously, you are unbelieveble. You dont get the first girl, now you prey another one...What are you, a love chaser? ". After hearing that, Ulquiorra want to reply that comment. But suddenly, his voice wont come up. Instead of this sudden lost voice, he then tild his head to the Capulet`s Mansion. The Mansion look colorfull with the light and sound crowded because of the guest who keep comming. The sound of the party still can be heard, even from Ulquiorra`s standing place.

Then, in other hand, Grimmjow waiting his friends reply. But he keep didint hear anything from his mouth`s friend.

And because Yammi cant really take the quite between them, he then begin to say to Grimmjow.

" Owh well, at least he wont become an emo again like before. Coz this chick somehow reply his feeling. They even do dance " say while shrug. But Grimmjow disagree with Yammi`s comment, what cost if this keep happend? Ulquiorra is an emo from the start afterall. But somehow, Yammi have the point. If what Yammi said was true, then Ulquiorra at least not really like an emo, even a bit.

While Grimmjow just keep silent, Ulquiorra then begin to say, " You saw that? " with a disguss look to Yammi.

Of course Yammi saw that. When he wan to pick Ulquiorra to get out from the party, he saw them in dancing mode. Well, he dont want to break that sweet momment of his cousin adn Capulet young lady. So he wait for a momment for them to saparate from each other and waiting the right momment to pick Ulquiorra out. " Well, maybe yes maybe no. But if I do saw you two, I dont break your sweet momment. Right? By the way, I dont know you do dance, Ulquiorra... " Yammi say while giving a slight of teasing tone in his sentencess.

After hearing that, Ulquiorra Now a bit out of character. He keep at the wrong direction in order to not let the two of his companion look at his slight blush. ' What the hell, He saw me. Damn, I didnt sense his presence. Even he near me. This is bad...Is it because girl that make me dull my instinct? ' Ulquiorra say to his self. ' Maybe thats right, but I cant keep this feeling...Damn, Now I even have a slight thought about kidnaping that girl. This is more terrible than I expected " He say again to his self.

" Well, whatever you say Yammi. Man, this is more complicated than that Juliet`s cousin. So now what do you want to do Ulquiorra. I know now you begin to think to kidnap her or maybe run to her place again then having Chit-chat to her. Thats fine for me...but do you really think you can go there? the guards, the barrier, they even there. And dont forget that most of all the Capulets are master in swords. Especially Ichigo Kurosaki. You know that he really against your family. He will do anything in order to kill you and your family IF you lay a hand to the pricess...ya Know the concequencess right, Ulquiorra? " Say Grimmjow with reminding tone to Ulquiorra.

From the start, Ulquiorra know what the concequencess. Even without Grimmjow remind him. But he cant keep it any longer. It`s as if they already bond to each other. Like Magnet...

She is the south and he is the north, attract to each other.

" I know, even without your reminder..." Ulquiorra say with a deep voice and monotone tone. " Then what the hell are you waiting for? go comfort her. If she feel the same as you, I be she couldnt sleep now. Thinking if this is a dream or nightmare " Say Grimmjow while order Ulquorra to go to Orihime`s place.

At first he feel confuse on what Grimmjow say, but at least he know that Grimmjow bless their relationship with Orihime. Even with sarcastic tone...

And then with an unsual happy-like face, he go to Orihime`s place with a dash movement. Looking at that unusual happy face that Ulquiorra put on, both of them shake their head with disbelieve. Then Grimmjow give a sigh right after they cant see Ulquiorra out of nowhere.

" Well, at least he`s happy..." Yammi say while give a sweatdrop smile. After hearing Yammi`s comment, Grimmjow then say, " Yeah right...That Emo, even I already live with him, spend time with him, I`m still cant get what he is thinking...damn pattern...".

" Even me, whose his cousin cant even understand him. Btw, we cant call him emo again...coz now he is not an emo again. How about we call him Love sick person? "Ask Yammi while turn his head to look at the sparkle Capulets mansion. After Grimmjow hear Yammi`s words, he begin to think about what nick name should they call for Ulquiorra. Now, he arent an emo again...

Then he get the Idea of what name should they call. " How about we call him confusing person? "Say Grimmjow while moving muscles for walking. Then Yammi follow him to walk along with him. " Well, is it really suit him?..." Say Yammi while walk away from the Capulets mansion with Grimmjow.

While both of them walking away from the Mansion, Ulquiorra on the other hand, is trying his best to not to get caught by the Capulets. It`s almost midnight, the young lady that he met earlier must be already a sleep. But he cant keep aside his feelings and desire to meet her again. So he keep walking like a wild animal want to steal someone`s pray. He keep walking and walking through every barrier thats the Capulets put. He climb evey wall that saparte him with the Capulets princess. He keep walking-like sneak in order to not make the guard caught him.

Then finally, He is in the place where his princess life, Orihime`s balcony room. But before he talk to the princess above him, he look around him first. Try to search if the guard follow him or sense his presence. After he make sure that no one follow or sense his presence, He then look at the balcony again. He keep looking at the princess`s balcony, thinking that now the princess already fall a sleep. Without knowing that he is outside, wondering that the princess will come out.

" Maybe she already fall a sleep ", say Ulquiorra while want to walk away to where his cousin and his friend are. But then, before he really walk away from that place, He then hear Orihime walking out to the balcony while say, " Why the person that I love now is the person that from opposite side? He is my family`s rival and yet, I love him deeply. I really am stupid girl...maybe this is just my feelings. Maybe he feel different toward me...".

He then look at the balcony, looking at the balcony that now filled with the sight of the princess capulet. She wear a sleeping gown that really fit her well. He even can see the curve of her body that can envy every girl or make every boy to droll.

But thank goodness he arent pervert enough to think like that. He was born in manner way and in educated way, so he can differentiate what is wrong to do or vice versa.

Then he snap himself from his thought, remind himself to still get steady. Then he take a deep breath and then walk out from the bush, where he keep hiding from the guard and other Capulets.

" Why a beautiful young lady like you put a sad face like that? ", Say Ulquiorra while walking out from the bush. Orihime who hear Ulquiorra`s voice then look down from the balcony. She then see a handsome man looking up to her form, standing under where she stand.

Their eyes meet each other, make its way to see each other`s form. Then after doing that, then Orihime say something.

" Because you make me like this, confuse on what to do. Why you have to be my family Rival? You are Montegue and me is Capulets. Its like fire and water, we can not be togather adn yet I want to..." She say with a low voice but still can be hear from Ulquiorra`s place.

Ulquiorra who hear her sad tone, can`t stand that. Its as if he want to hug her. But what can he do? Like he said before, he cant ask God change his fate as Montegue.

Then he say to her, " If you ask me to re-baptized with a new name, thats fine. Then I`ll not be Montegue again " while looking the princess above him.

" By the way, since when you are there? dont tell me you hear what I said before!" She say with a blush look to him and panick look. She cant believe that she tell her feeling indirectly. but still, confess is a confess. The more she keep thinking, the more her face become red.

' ouwh...this is embarrassing...'she say to herself.

After he hear what she say and knowing her expression when she know that he keep hearing her secreet love confess to him. He dont know why, but he somehow feel like his pride sense grow bigger. Knowing that she have the same feeling as him.

He then feel a smirk tug on his face, but then he keep aside that smile and let his original expression appear again. And then he say to her, " Dont make such a fuss, I know this is not a good way to meet a propper lady. But I just want you to know that I hate this name that I born with " With somehow a sad and regret tone.

Then he look at the rose plant that attach to the balcony`s pilar. The rose bloom beautifully and make its scent flying arround mixed with the surrounding air. While he keep look at the rosses, he begin hear Orihime reply his words.

" If you say so, you must be Ulquiorra from the Montegue family, are you not ? "

After he hear the princess above him replying, he then look up at the princess and say, " Yes, I am..." with more regret tone. Now, he even cuersing God to let him born in such family. But then again, he was in bless can met such a beautifull person like Orihime. Unlike her cousin, Rosalie, who keep deny him. This is different, This girl even more beautiful than that Rosalie. This girl is more innocent and pure hearted than that Rosalie girl.

Because God born him in this stupid rivalary family game, he can met this beautiful girl. The more he keep think about it, the more bless feeling he felt.

Now he even want to say thank you to God himself. ' Damn, why am I being so wishy-washy, this time? ', he say to himself.

In the other hand, Orihime Now begin to think that this relationship will somehow become trouble some. But she already fell for him at the first sight. So this is what it feel being in love at the first sight...

But then again, she affraid that the feeling that she inderectly say wont be replied. This feeling will become one sided love only...

But then, she decide to keep let this moment stand still. If she want to keep him here, then she have to keep asking him quetions. But what?

And because her curiousty begin to grow every time she think about him being here, so she get the on what quetions she has to ask. In order to make him company her.

" How come you can be here? the wall here are all high...and also the guard here are all skilled enough to not let intruder come in and out freely..." She say while keep the asking tone.

She can tell that the man under her is chuckle after hearing that quetion. As if that`s a stupid quetion that dont have to be answered. But unexpectedly, he still answer it.

" I can do anything, if I want to ", he say with a monotone way and deep voice.

With that, Orihime want to smile while blushing but then again, she keep that aside then say, " what If the guard find you here, talking to me...They will kill you..." with a shy tone but put a slight worry tone in her sentence. And thats true, because the Capulets already know who and what kind of face the Montegue have.

" You are a Capulet. Then, you do know my reputations among you all, Capulets. So do not worry about such little things " He say with still in deep voice and monotone way.

And of course, Orihime know what kind of person montegues are, and their skill also. Ichigo keep talking about them and their skill after father talking about our history with the Montegue when we were young. The Montegue are skilled in many weapon. As if they already become a killer machine the minute they are born in this world.

If all the montegue like that, so Ulquiorra is. But she cant help it to not worry about him. This is Capulets mansion, the place where his family rival life. If he keep in here, it will be like he want to kill himself. But in the other hand, she dont want him to go now.

There are still alot of things she want to ask to him, like is he really love her like she does?

But if he not like her, then why he is in here? risking his life just for meet me again?

Then she say again wit a bot woirried look, ey found you"What if they found you ? ".

"How come you know where I life? I mean my room balcony..." She ask again with a bit anthusiasm and worried look.

Then Ulquiorra only say view word that include all her quetion. "Intuition. Now dont focus in such a triffial mater " he say with still in monotone way.

But then again, he hear that she say again. "well, if you say so...Now, let me ask you again. do you really love me? I know this is too forward, but I cant help it. And please, make me expect that I hear you say yes. Make me believe that you really love me from the bottom of your heart "she say with a bit plea look.

His green eyes, even in the darkest night without a star like now, still can be see. That jade eyes make Orihime feel as if it sucked her every strenght that she has. It hipnotized her.

After hearing that, Ulquiorra begin to come up with a vow.

Then he decide to declare his feeelings, " If you say so my lady. then, in the name of shinny moon above us, I- ", but before he can finnish his words, Orihime already cut his vow. Then she say, "Please Ulquiorra...please dont vow for the moon nor the God. please dont vow in the name of anything..."She say.

Right after he hear that, he cant come up with anyting. What should she fow to if its not God who have more will in this world or the moon that shine beautifully.

" Then to whom shall I declare my lady? " He ask with a confuse look.

Then Orihime begin to think again. But she cant come up with anything, so she decide to not make him vow again.

" well, I dont know...okay, you dont have to say anything. even I like seeing you say that, but just forget about it. Now...its already late. I want to sleep. Good night Ulquiorra "She say with a yawns.

with that Ulquiorra feel unhsatisfied. He want to hear more and more about how she feel toward him, or maybe some confirmation. And because that unsatisfaction that keep grewing in his heart, He say " You just leave me with unsatisfaction? ". After hearing Ulquiora`s words that sound a bit sad. She then turn to face him and say, " Well, what do you want me to do for make you satisfy, Ulquiorra? " She say with a teary sleepy eyes.

" I want to hear more...your feelings " He say demandingly while looking at the wrong direction. As if he want to hide his blush.

After Orihime hear that, Orihime just come up with a blush while smiling at the thought of the man under her blushing like she does and say, "I`m sorry Ulquiorra. But I just say it once. But you can keep this..."she say with a shy tone. Then after a momment, She continue again, " My love for you is as deep as the ocean. Thats for sure..".

With that, she turn back and head to her room. But before she can go to her room, he jear again Ulquiorra`s voice.

" What if this is not true? "

With that, Hse turn to face Ulquiorra once again and say, " You really are presistence, arent you? Fine, I`ll send you my messenger to Hirako`s chappel. you can say what you feel towards me and we- " Before she can say anotother sentence, the person in her room calling her.

" MISS...WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE? PLEASE COME INSIDE...", the person say with a bit shrill tone.

Then Orihime turn his head to her back while say , " A minute Rangiku " then continue her words to Ulquiorra.

"where am I?...oh yeah. we can arrange something that maybe you think this is a crazy idea. we can arrange our wedding there. But If you arent there at that time, I`ll consider you as a jerk and think you as nothing and I`ll hate you for make fun of me " She say demandingly.

Of course, Ulquiorra`s feeling to her is true. So without a doubt, he will come.

And then he say again to Orihime. " At what ime I can meet you menssenger? ".

But before She can reply again, She can hear her nurse call her again, "Misss...please come inside! the night air is not good for skin ".

" Could you please wait a minute Ran..." She say again to her nurse. And then turn her head again to face Ulquiorra once again, " at nine PM, or you want me to change the place or the time? ".

And he guess a momment letter, this Rangiku person will call her again. And he feel bad to let her stand at that place and keep lie to this ran person. So he just agree on what she say.

" Okay, Thank you for that Ulquiorra...I`ve to go, I can`t make Rangiku worry again. Good night Ulquiorra "She say while walking away from where she stand.

And after that, he can see the balcony window close shut and the lights already off. So, this is the time for him to get out from that place and go to his own house, Montegue Mansion.

But before he go away from that place, He then look at the balcony again for the last time. Then say, "Good night, my princess ".

For the first time he thank to God about what he already done and give a luck to born and met this girl. And also the firsttime to him to want to make the timke go fast.

' Not really futile enough I came here 'he say in his mind while climbing the wall to go away from that place.

' I cant wait to know what happend next ', he say again for himself while preying to the God to make the time go faster.

* * *

**WHAAAAAAAAAATHAAAAAAAH...FINALLY ITS FINISH...**

**MAN I GOT THE FUCK TIME FINNISH THIS**

**OKAY, NO MORE CHIT-CHAT.**

**NOW...REVIEW PLEAAAAAAASSEEEEE...**

**NEED THAT YA KNOW DX**

**( PS : its already re-arranged again. hope this is somehow can make you satisfy reading this XD. and please keep review it even it`s already re-arranged )**


End file.
